User blog:MrScience12/Adventures in Vember-Sitting
The Five Weeks of NoVember presents Adventures in Vember-Sitting! Transcript *''begins with a medium shot of SpongeBob's pineapple; the scene cuts to SpongeBob, lying back in his seat, watching television; a knock is heard at the door'' *'SpongeBob:' looking away from television Gary! Someone's at the door! *'Gary:' offscreen Meow meow meow. into scene slowly *'Voice:' Hello? I'm the mailman. I have a package for a Mr. SquarePants. Oh, well. I guess he's not here. comes through door; the package lands on Gary's eyes, in which it is thrown onto SpongeBob through the reflex of the rebounding eyes *'SpongeBob:' Thank you, Gary. of television; sets box on floor Hmm. I wonder what's in here. tag "From Uncle Sherm". package *'Baby Sponge:' out of box onto SpongeBob Hey-o. *'SpongeBob:' startled Ah! It's a...calm cute little baby. What is it doing here? note on diaper rear Hello. What's this? note "Dear Nephew SpongeBob,..." *''Sherm's voice narrates the rest of the note'' *'Uncle Sherm Narration:' My ol' truck and I are heading south for the oncoming winter, and we won't come back until December, so I'm asking you to take care of my son, Vember, until I come back. PS: I'm not really going on vacation. I just need a break from that little nightmare. *''ends'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, that doesn't seem too hard. You'll be just fine with me, right little guy? Little guy? Vember? to scene with SpongeBob, opening a door Vember? laundry room Vember? own room Vember! Here you are. around and sees a crib, two peg boxes, a wall of baby toy pictures, and a section full of baby toys *'Vember:' Me like room. *'SpongeBob:' Well, as long as you like it, little guy. Besides, now you have your own little baby space. Isn't that right, Vember? Vember? Oh, not again. *''cuts to kitchen'' *'SpongeBob:' Vember, are you in...this horrible kitchen?! at a destroyed kitchen with numerous spills, stains, and broken objects *'Vember:' Kitchen dirty. out room *'SpongeBob:' Well, at least it looks more tempting to clean up now. So, let's get started, shall we? *''cuts to montage of SpongeBob, cleaning his kitchen'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, it looks clean to me. beeps Oh no! I'm late for work! hat Bye, Gary! Take care of Vember! out of door *'Gary:' up from newspaper Meow? Meow. back at newspaper *''cuts to the Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob burst in through the doors, unknowingly to an empty Krusty Krab'' *'SpongeBob:' Sorry, Mr. Krabs! I'm sorry I'm late, but my Uncle Sherm wanted me to...emptiness Hello? *'Mr. Krabs:' into scene SpongeBob? What are you doing here? It's an hour before we open. *'SpongeBob:' But, my watch beeped and...Vember. He must have been tampering with my stuff. That's so cute...yet, oddly both unsettling and agrivating. But anyways, might as well get to work. into kitchen Trusty spatula, here I...come? Where is it? Vember must have gotten to it. No matter. I'll just have to use my back-up spatula. biting sound; sees Vember, teething on the back-up spatula Vember, did you follow me to work? Once again, no matter. I'll just use my hand. up hand, now in the shape of a spatula *'Vember:' Spat-u-la tasty. onto SpongeBob's arm, biting his spatula hand *'SpongeBob:' Ah! to pry Vember off; SpongeBob successfully does so, yet the force causes SpongeBob to be launched into Mr. Krabs's office, ruining the room *'Mr. Krabs:' This is going to cost me a fortune! Grrrr! SpongeBob out of Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob:' next to Vember Well, looks like it's just you and me, little guy. up Vember Let's go home. *''cuts to SpongeBob, walking into his living room; he sets down Vember, causing him to cry'' *'SpongeBob:' Huh? What's the matter, little guy? Are you tired? pillow and blanket There you go. wacks the items away Um. Um. up baby rattle Rattle? wacks the rattle away; SpongeBob holds up gelatin mold Gelatinous food? wacks away gelatin Maybe you miss Uncle Sherm. up picture of Uncle Sherm and gives it to Vember; Vember throws the picture away So much for father-son bonding. I got it! Maybe you're hungry! Let me cook you something. Hmm, but without my spatulas, I'll have to use my hand again. hand into spatula There we go. *'Vember:' crying Spat-u-la! at spatula hand, biting it *'SpongeBob:' Ow. Vember, you have to let go of my...wait a minute. I got it! You like spatulas. Looks like you're going to grow up to become just like your ol' cousin SpongeBob, huh? A good fry cook. Maybe these next four weeks won't be so bad after all, huh, Gary? *'Gary:' into scene, dressed in a baby uniform; nasally Meow. *'SpongeBob:' smiling Vember. *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:The Five Weeks of Vember